My Favorite Flower Petal
by XoGotzInuyashaXo
Summary: All her life she didnt believe in love picking off flower petals like that... but one day everything changed for her... InuXKag my first time writing! R&R! if u dont like it dont make the flames to harsh just a few tips! PG 13 just incase!
1. I'm late

My favorite flower petal: You're mine, you're not mine

Xogotzinuyashaxo: hi! I hope u enjoy the story! if u don't pleaz don't make my flames to harsh just some few tips would help k? Kagome-Chan can u tell them the disclaimer?

Kagome: xogotzinuyashaxo does not own Inuyasha and da gang! Rimiko Takahashi does! But she does own Kasumi and Kazumi Mai!

Xogotzinuyashaxo: well here goes!

Chapter one: I'm Moving

Kagome's POV: all my life I've heard of picking up a flower and pulling da petals off saying you're mine you're not mine and if the petal is you're mine u would find your true love… But I have never believed it because I thought it was dumb and childish… but when I moved my heart told me dat it was true………

Normal chappie: **beep beep beep beep beep **" What is dat noise?"

"Kagome Higurashi get down here and eat your breakfast, Souta is already out the door!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so freaking late! I'll come down in a minute mom!" Kagome Higurashi, a new freshman, a girl who is late for the first day of skool, and a girl who doesn't believe dat love really exist in pulling a flower petal off just like dat… love was a thing dat u had to earn trust from, to her………..

She ran out really fast with a piece of toast in her mouth and headed to skool.

In Skool

" Hey Kagome! Over here!"

" Ohayo Kasumi! I'm so glad I'm in all of your classes!"

" Yes me too Kag!"

" Hello class! I am your new teacher Miss Takahashi! Now pleaz open your math books to page 1,234!" (A/N: dats a lot of pages! )

" I'm going to sleep! Nite Kas!"

" Kag don't go to sleep!"

"Z…z...Z…z…Z…."

" Too late… Oh well…"

Xogotzinuyashaxo: ok I'm done! Im sorry if it was boring! Pleaz R&R! ill be very pleased! Bye

Xogotzinuyashaxo


	2. Kagome's Moving

You're mine. You're not mine

Xogotzinuyashaxo: Thank you for the comments! Thanks for the tips Samurai Katagi! I will type properly! And also thanks to: your-worste-nightmare13, Twilight2D, and I SMELL LIKE DA SHIZZLE… and the first chapter I didn't mean to put I'm moving! So I'm so sorry! Do u think I should be more descriptive? Please tell me!

If in italics it is _thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. never will.

Last time: "I'm going to sleep now! Night Kas!" " Kag don't go to sleep!" "Z…z…Z…Z…z" "Too late… oh well…" (A/N: I'm sorry if I spell some words wrong! I'm not really good at spelling)

Chapter 2: Kagome moving (A/N: I'm sorry!)

It's the end of class and the bell rung. Kagome was awake now. She was walking home with Kasumi. " Hey Kagome?" " Yes what is it?" " I was wondering…

If you could come to my house today?" " Well let me see with my mom! I'll call her right away!" Kagome took out her light pink cell phone and dialed her number. Ring Ring. " Hello? Yes I'm walking home right now… don't worry mom I'm all right! Well I was going to ask you if I could go to Kasumi's house? No? Oh ok mom! I understand! Bye!" **Click** " So you couldn't come over huh?" " Yeah my mom said that we were having a family meeting about her new work!" " I hope you could come next time!" " Yeah!" They walked home in silence. The only thing they said to each other when they had to go separate ways was "Bye". Kagome walked in the warm weather alone until she reached her house. She went through her door thinking what her mom was going to talk about.

" Hello Kagome dear!" " Hey mom!" "How was school today?" " It was fine!" " Well let us go sit and have our family meeting ok?" " Uh-huh!" They went over to the couch only to see Jii-chan and Souta there. She sat down next to her little brother. " Ok everybody please listen to me… I have got a job and it is in America so we have to move…" " WHAT?" " Sister calm down! You're scaring me!" " I'm sorry Souta… but I was shocked to hear that…" (A/N: I would be shocked too…)

" We have to move! We need more money to take care of ourselves! We need to let your father know that we are a happy family so that he would be happy too…" Kagome felt bad for her mother since she was talking about dad again. Her dad died in a car accident a few years ago… That was before Souta had been born… (A/N: Imagine that…. That would be terrible! Never seeing my dad…) " Mom…" " It's ok Kagome! Don't worry about me… so will we move?" " Yes mom… we will!" Mrs. Higurashi had a mother like smile on her face. " Thank you!" It was nighttime and they were all in bed. Kagome was the only one awake. _" I know I'll miss my friends… but I have to move for my mom and for dad…" _While she was thinking she drifted off to sleep. It was morning and she was late again. " Oh my gosh I'm late for class!" She got yet another piece of toast and went to school. She barely made it to class and she went to go sit next to Kasumi. " Hey Kagome!" " Hello…" " Kagome you don't look so happy! Is something wrong?" " I'm moving…" " To where?" " America…" " That's far!" " Kasumi please don't say that out loud!" " I'm sorry…" " I'll be moving tomorrow so I have to pack everything up today… I'll be really busy so I won't be able to go to your house…" " Ok! I'll miss you!" Kagome giggled. Kasumi Mai was a cheerful girl. She always smiled and was really loud until today. The day went on usually except the fact that Kasumi was very quiet. " Kasumi we're going home now!" " Yeah…" They walked out the school together. Then Kasumi stopped and went to go get a flower.

She handed it to Kagome. " What is this for?" " Kagome why don't you try to do the magic flower petal love thing? I'm sure it'll be fun! Please let me see if it really works!" " Ok Kasumi! Since this is the last day I'll be seeing you!" She picked off the flower petals and landed on you're mine. " Ok Kagome since you landed on you're mine please keep the flower petal till I meet u again! I bet when I do see you; you will have a wonderful boyfriend! Or a guy that you really like! I have to go now Kagome! Bye!" She waved and ran home. " Bye! Ok I guess I'll be going now! Back home where there is going to be a lot of packing…" Kagome walked home slowly, she went through the door and into her room, which was almost emptied. The only thing in there was her drawer and her bed. She took out her clothes and put them in her bag. When she was done she went out to eat dinner and then to bed. _" Tomorrow is going to be hectic! So I better go to sleep!" _The next morning the sun was shining brightly and everything was going perfect for her… except that she had to be away from her friends. Mrs. Higurashi's buddy took them to the airport. They said their good byes and went on the airplane waiting to go to New York. Kagome was kind of tired so she dozed off. A few hours later Souta went to go wake her up. " Hey big sister time to wake up! We're here!" She rubbed her eyes and only nodded. They went to their house on a train and walked a few feet from there.

" We are finally here! I'm so glad!" " Yeah me too mom!" " Same here!" " Oh Souta! Kagome! I'm so glad you guys gave us the chance to move here!" " I'm kind of glad we did!" " Kagome really?" " Yeah…" " Well let's go meet the neighbors!" They walked over to their neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. Somebody opened the door and the Higurashi family stood there only to find a…

Xogotzinuyashaxo: I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger! Please forgive me! Well tell me how you think! I tired my hardest to write this story! And if it is boring I'm sorry! Please give me some tips ok? R&R!

Xogotzinuyashaxo


	3. Meeting the neighbors

You're mine. You're not mine.

Xogotzinuyashaxo: Hello! Can I ask you guys a question? Um how can you let people review without having to sign in if they didn't register? Ok let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or Kagome or Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Rin or Fluffy! Dodges Jaken because FLUFFY threw him at me

Sango: Let's get on with the story shall we?

Italics _thinking_

Chapter Three: Meeting the neighbors

Last time: " We are finally here! I'm so glad!" " Yeah me too mom!" " Same here!" " Oh Souta! Kagome! I'm so glad you guys gave us the chance to move here!" " I'm kind of glad we did!" " Kagome really?" " Yeah…" " Well let's go meet the neighbors!" They walked over to their neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. Somebody opened the door and the Higurashi family stood there only to find a…

White haired boy about Kagome's age, standing at the door with only a towel over his well built chest. " Do we know you people?" " No dear… we are your new neighbors! I am Mrs. Higurashi!" " Hi I'm Souta!" " My name is Kagome! Nice to meet you!" " Right… let me go call my mom…" He went in the house, and then comes back with a black haired woman. " Hello! I am so sorry if my son has caused your family some trouble! My name is Mrs. Taisho!"

(A/N: I don't know her real last name! Or her first so I decided the average Taisho family!) " No trouble caused here Mrs. Taisho! I am Mrs. Higurashi! And my two children Kagome and Souta!" " Hiya! My name is Souta!" " Hello Mrs. Taisho! I'm Kagome! It's nice to meet you!" " It's nice to meet you too dear! Now why don't we go inside and have a nice long chat?" She welcomed them in the house and to the big living room. They sat down on the comfy couch. " So Mrs. Taisho I was wondering if we could meet your family?" " Yes of course Mrs. Higurashi!" Mrs. Taisho called her children down. Both of them came down. " Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" " My name is Sesshomaru…" " Feh…" " Inuyasha!" " All right! I'm Inuyasha…"

Then they left and went back up their rooms. " Why don't you kids go up to my son Inuyasha's room? He has a game room in there!" " ALL RIGHT!" Souta jumped up real high and ran up the stairs. " Ok Mrs. Taisho! It was nice talking to you!" Kagome walked up slowly. She heard Souta's voice in a room to the right of her. She knocked on the door and heard a " Come in". So she opened the door and walked in. _" Wow this is a nice room!"_ " Hey sis!" " Hey Souta…" " Why are you just standing there with a dumb look wench?" " Excuse me? That was mean!" " Feh…" Inuyasha resumed playing Street Fighters with Souta. Kagome walked and went to go sit down on his king sized bed. _" This place is like a mansion!" _" Hey big sis do you want to play? I lost…" " Um sure I'll play!" She took the control. "Ok pick the person you want to play with wench…" " Why do you keep calling me that?" " Come on just pick!" " All right fine…" Inuyasha picked Ken and Kagome picked Chung Li. (A/N: is that how you spell her name?) They started to fight. Inuyasha won the first round. _" I'm about to lose! What am I going to do?" _Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face. _" She looks a lot like Kikyo…" _" I'm winning!" _" What? Oh man got to keep up with the game!"_ In the end Inuyasha beat Kagome and ended up " The champ" again. Kagome was talking with her little brother while walking out of the room. " Wow sis! You're pretty good!" Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair. " Not as good as you Souta!" and they were out of Inuyasha's room and down the stairs.

" _She's a lot of fun to mess with!" _Inuyasha thought up of a plan that will get Kagome really annoyed. Inuyasha ran after her. " Hey Kagome! Wait up!" She turned around. " What do you want Inuyasha?" " I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me and meet up with my friends?" He gave her his cutest smile ever and she felt like melting. Kagome blushed. " Um sure I guess…" " All right cool! Tomorrow then?" " Uh-huh!" It was the end of the day and they went back home. On the other hand Inuyasha was calling up all his friends a told them about the "plan". Then he hung up and went to sleep.

Kagome was in her room smiling at herself in the mirror. _" I can't wait till tomorrow!" _Then she too went to sleep and smiled at the thought of Inuyasha's cute smile.

Xogotzinuyashaxo: What did you think? Boring? Well give me some tips! R&R please!

Xogotzinuyashaxo


	4. The park and Kagome's feelings

My favorite flower petal

Italics thinking

Xogotzinuyashaxo: I'm so sorry for not writing in such a long time! my computer was kind of um broken... ok well here is the story!

Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang!

last time: " _She's a lot of fun to mess with!" _Inuyasha thought up of a plan that will get Kagome really annoyed. Inuyasha ran after her. " Hey Kagome! Wait up!" She turned around. " What do you want Inuyasha?" " I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me and meet up with my friends?" He gave her his cutest smile ever and she felt like melting. Kagome blushed. " Um sure I guess…" " All right cool! Tomorrow then?" " Uh-huh!" It was the end of the day and they went back home. On the other hand Inuyasha was calling up all his friends and told them about the "plan" then he hugn up and went to sleep.

Kagome was in her room smiling at herself in the mirror. _" I can't wait till tomorrow!" _Then she too went to sleep and smiled at the thought of Inuyasha's cute smile.

chapter 4: The Park and Kagome's feelings

It was morning and Kagome got up getting ready to go to the park. " Hey mama! I'm going now!" She went through the door and left. She walked through the big field as a short cut to go to Inuyasha's house.

Kagome's POV: I went to Inuyasha's front door and rang the bell. Nobody was home. I knocked on the hard wood. Still nobody came out. I got tired of it and decided to just leave and not go to the park. I was walking back until I heard somebody screaming my name.

" Kagome wait don't go!" Inuyasha was running over to Kagome waving his hand with alot of people behind him. "I-Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and hugged him. She started to cry too. "K-Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha was confused about what was going on. "Inuyasha.... I thought you weren't going to take me to the park! I was so worried!" She was hugging him really tight and it made him feel bad about the plan. " Kagome... don't cry... stop crying..." " We are going to the park right?" She stopped hugging him and she looked at the ground blushing. Inuyasha stood there having ten shades of red on his face. He looked at his friends who were just staring at him with a blank face. " Um of course we're still going to the park..."

" Really?" "Yeah we're going Kagome..." " Yay!" So they all walked to the park.

Inuyasha started to introduce his friends one by one. " This is Mirkou.." he pointed to a guy with a little ponytail. " Hey what's up?" Miroku was winking at Kagome which got a girl next to him very mad. " Um hi Miroku...." " May I ask you a question?" " Yeah I guess..." " Will you-" WHACK Miroku fell to the floor face first. Kagome looked at him and then to the girl who hit him."Excuse me for being rude... I am Sango it's a pleasure to meet you!" " Nice to meet you too! I am Kagome Higurashi!" They shook hands. Then a guy with a brown ponytail went up to Kagome. "Hey babe! My name is Kouga!" Inuyasha came up to him and punched him on the head really hard. "Back off Kouga!" Inuyasha growled at him. "Um..... hey Kouga!" Kagome was feeling uneasy about Miroku and Kouga. They were being so perverted.Then a little boy came up to Kagome and smiled real cute at her.

"Hiya! My name is Shippo!" he waved. "Hi Shippo! I'm Kagome!" Then the two guys who got hit in the head woke up. Kouga went over to Inuyasha and started calling Inuyasha mutt-face. Inuyasha called Kouga scrawny wolf. They kept fighting. On the otherhand, Miroku went over to Sango and started to say sorry. Everytime she forgave him, he would put his hand on her butt. She would hit him all over again. "Shippo? Do they always fight like this?" " Yup they sure do Kagome! Now lets go play ok?" "Sure Shippo!" and the two went to go and play on the playground while the others were killing eachother.

At the end of the day, they actually stopped arguing and went home. " Bye Kagome! I had fun today!" " See you Shippo! Bye you guys!" Kagome waved to them and watched them slowly walk away(A/N: He was taking Shippo,Miroku and Sango home). She decided to sit on her front porch for awhile. She thought about the day she had with them,well Shippo to be exact. She also thought of when she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. She felt really sad when he didn't show up. She just wanted to see him... Then she noticed that she had feelings for him. Like when she thought of his smile and how she would always blush at him. Maybe she fell for him...

Kagome's POV: I think i really do love him.... but why? Hes never been nice to me before.... or is it that I'm just crazy......

She shook off that thought,took a deep breath, and went back inside. _"Tomorrow is going to be another day!" _

Xogotzinuyashaxo: Oh man! i didnt know what the plan would be! so please give me some ideas! I'll do it another time! please R&R! thanks! sorry if it was short.... gomen...

Xogotzinuyashaxo


	5. The plan no one knows of and Inuyasha's ...

You're mine. You're not mine

Xogotzinuyashaxo: Hello! I have been sick for a while so I didn't feel like going to the computer much! Here's the disclaimer and story! Also thanks to reviewers Miharu, Kasumi, and bluberry-pie!

Disclaimer: I so don't own Inuyasha! After the accident don't want to own him anymore!

Italics: thinking

Last time: At the end of the day, they actually stopped arguing and went home. " Bye Kagome! I had fun today" " See you Shippo! Bye you guys" Kagome waved to them and watched them slowly walk away (A/N: He was taking Shippo, Miroku and Sango home). She decided to sit on her front porch for a while. She thought about the day she had with them, well Shippo to be exact. She also thought of when she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. She felt really sad when he didn't show up. She just wanted to see him... Then she noticed that she had feelings for him. Like when she thought of his smile and how she would always blush at him. Maybe she fell for him...

Kagome's POV: I think I really do love him... but why? He's never been nice to me before... or is it that I'm just crazy...

She shook off that thought, took a deep breath, and went back inside. _"Tomorrow is going to be another day" _

Chapter5: The evil plan that no one knows of and Kagome and Inuyasha's not sure feelings.

A/N Narrator: Kagome woke up and the sky was bright, the sun was out, Inuyasha was in her HOUSE?

"MOM!" Mrs. Higurashi ran up the stairs with Inuyasha following right behind.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome looked at her mom and somebody's ears that were trying to get through the tiny space between the door and the wall.

"Excuse me? Why is Inuyasha in here?"

"I'm in here cause I want to be ok wench?"

"Ok whatever… meanie…"

"Lets go out Inuyasha dear… Kagome needs to get out of bed and change! I'll make you some ramen for breakfast!"

"All right! Thanks Mrs. H!"

"My pleasure dear!"

They walked down the stairs to go chow down on the yummy ramen.

"Ok my plans for today is to go to the mall with Yumi, Ami, May, Kiki, Hatoko, Satsuki, and maybe I can go with my new friend Sango! This is going to be great!" Kagome got dressed and went down stairs. "Ma ma! I'm going to the mall today with the girls ok?"

"Of course dear!" "Ok bye!"

She left and Inuyasha went after her. "Kagome this time I won't let you ruin my plans!"

"Hey Kagome! Over here!"

"Oh Yumi! Ami! May! Kiki! Hatoko! Satsuki! Hello!"

Kagome ran over to the girls. "Let's go to the mall now Kagome!" "All right Ami!"

They walked into the mall and did what girls do best… shop…

Inuyasha on the other hand was standing outside of the mall waiting for hours! Ok not exactly hours but it felt like it to him… They finally got out and the separated making Kagome walk home all alone… "This sucks I have to walk home alone… It's going to be scary!"

Then she saw a shadow come up to her. "You are mine wench!" The person put her in a bag… "Ahhh! Let me out!" "Ha ha! I think not!" And they were off to the park…

"Let me out! Help me somebody please!" Nobody came and she sat there crying… "What am I going to do? What is this person going to do to me? I'm so scared! I really want Inuyasha right now…" She started to cry even harder… "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha lost track of her but thanks to his nose everything worked out fine! "Hey Kagome are you here? Kagome!" He walked around and saw a bag… he heard crying in it… "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Inuyasha! Please help me get out of here!" "Ok don't worry!" With one slash of his claws the bag broke and there was Kagome on the ground crying.

Inuyasha went up to her and kneeled down. "Kagome what happened?" She grabbed onto him and cried on his chest.

"Inuyasha I was so scared that person was going to do something! I was so scared!"

"Kagome it'll be ok… I'll find out who did it and I'll get that person! You have my word for it!" He hugged her back to comfort her…

"Inuyasha thank you… You're very kind…"

Inuyasha started to blush and his heartbeat was faster… "Why do I feel this way? Around Kagome too…maybe I like her?"

"Inuyasha can you let go of me now?"

"Oh sorry!" He let go real fast and his blush turned red…

"Nah don't worry about it Inuyasha!" She wiped her tears… "Now I have to get home before I get in trouble!" "Hey why don't you spend the night at my house?"

"Really Inuyasha? I can?" "Um Sure!" "He he Ok!" And they walked home together… with Kagome grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm…

They got to Inuyasha's house and got up to his room… "Hey can I sleep on your bed tonight?" "Then where am I going to sleep?" "Next to me silly!" "What?" "Please let me sleep on your bed!" "Ok since you're the guest!" "Whoo-hoo!"

She ran and jumped onto the fluffy bed… "Night!" "Uhh Night?" He went out to go outside… "Hey there half-breed…" "Ugh shut up FLUFFY!" "You be quiet half-breed… or I'll tear you apart with my claws!" "I'd like to see you try FLUFFY!"

"POISON CLAWS!" Sesshoumaru was heading for Inuyasha, but he jumped up so Fluffy's attacked missed. "HA! I told you Fluffy!" and with that Inuyasha walked away back to his room.

"Kagome?" She was under the covers… "Hey Kagome you awake?"   
She was still quiet… Inuyasha felt awkward being under the covers with Kagome so he just lay as still as he can. Then while he was sleeping Kagome got up and was about to scream, "boo" until Inuyasha turned over and grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her down. "Inuyasha… get off of me…" She struggled to get free but every time she did he would squeeze her tighter… "INUYASHA LET GO OF ME NOW!" Inuyasha jumped up holding his ears. "Okay I heard you!" "Inuyasha you grabbed me on purpose didn't you?" "Grabbed you? What?"

"You grabbed me! By the waist and pulled me down!" "I did? Sorry…" His ears flopped down like a doggie's would which made her feel so bad for screaming. She went closer to him. "Inuyasha I'm sorry for yelling at you!" He didn't say anything. She knew what to do. She took both of his ears and started to rub them. He started to stop being so stiff and his ears stood up again. "That always does the trick to Buyo!" "What?" "Oh nothing! Well I'm sorry Inuyasha!" "It's okay don't worry about it… anyway I wanted to tell you I do weird stuff when I'm sleeping… so I'll go downstairs to sleep…" Kagome looked at him get off the bed and start to walk to the door. She didn't want him to leave… So she got up and followed after him… "Inuyasha don't go!" She ran up to him and hugged him… "Please don't go…" "Kagome…" He got her off and turned around. Kagome was crying. "Kagome…" He came up to her and hugged her real tight… "I'll stay if you want me to… But I guess I'll sleep on the couch in my room…" "Thank you… But I'll take the couch if you want me too…" "It's ok don't worry…" They went apart and went to their sleeping place… Morning now and everybody was awake except Inuyasha and Kagome… Kagome got up slowly… "Inuyasha good morning…" Inuyasha's ears started to twitch… "Morning Kagome…" "He He! Inuyasha I have to go home and change for school now! Can you walk home with me?" "Stupid it's just next door…" "I know but still! Please!" "Okay all right fine…" "Thanks!" So he changed and they were out the door. When they got to her house like in a few seconds they stopped in front of her door. "See you Inuyasha! At school that is!" Then she gave him a kiss on the lips lightly and walked into the house. Inuyasha stood there stunned. "I think I do like her…" then he walked away. "Oh my gosh! What did I just do? Oh forget about it! I've got to go to school!" The day was going to be long with Inuyasha, and the same with him.

Well how was it? RR please!

Xogotzinuyashaxo


End file.
